


默默守护你（下）

by yizhifeijuju



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Spider Man - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 一辆小车车





	默默守护你（下）

Tony把Peter放在床尾的沙发上：“这到底是怎么回事，kid？”  
“嗯，说来话长，灭霸打完响指，我们化灰并不是死亡了，而是被分解为量子级了。六颗宝石释放的能量连接了两个平行世界，在两个平行世界之间建立了一个通道，一个只有量子能通过的通道，我们分解成的量子被传送到了那个世界，也许是一个远古的世界，也许是一个未来的世界，那里看起来很原始，似乎没有人的存在。每天我们有半个小时可以从那个世界穿过通道回到这个世界，但是不管什么仪器都探测不到我们的生命体征，因为理论上在这半个小时里我们既存在于这个世界，也存在于平行世界。不过这个秘密没什么人知道。Doctor Strange发现了之后一直在通过这个通道和Ant-Man讨论回到这个世界的方法，今天早上，他们建立了一个量子通道，我们从量子通道里通过，以保证分子级的我们不会被分解成量子级，回到了这里。”男孩每次讲到科学有关的事情就开心的脸蛋红扑扑，手舞足蹈地比划着。  
“等等，你刚刚说每天都有半小时可以回来？”  
“对呀！”  
“所以我的烟头是你灭的，酒瓶是你丢的，夜巡是你救的，甜甜圈是你这个小老鼠啃的？”Tony捏住Peter的脸。  
Peter不好意思地挠了挠头：“那些东西都对Mr. Stark的身体不好的。”  
“那个梦也是你的杰作吧？”  
“我看到Mr. Stark每晚都睡不好，所以我求了Wanda回来给Mr. Stark造了一个好梦。”  
Tony顺势抱住Peter。有力的手臂从Peter腋下穿过，绕到少年的背后，然后紧紧环住：“欢迎回来，还有……我很想你。”  
Peter的心像是被一只手狠狠攥住了一样，酸酸的甜甜的。Mr. Stark其实也是喜欢我的吧？Peter心里开心的想着。  
很快，他就感觉到气氛有一丝不对劲。他感觉到Tony的手，那双常年摆弄机械的手，顺着他的脊梁，往下游走，放在了他圆润的臀部，甚至还恶劣地捏了捏。Peter浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，下身开始苏醒。  
“M... Mr. Stark...你……”Peter把红透了的脸埋在Tony的颈窝。  
“Wanda没有告诉你，她给我造的梦里也有这个吗？”Tony轻笑。  
“没……没有……这……这不是我让她……”Tony抱起Peter，悬空的不安全感让Peter下意识双腿环上Tony的腰，紧紧夹住。  
“Well, 那你现在知道了。”  
Tony把他抵在墙上，用力地吻。小孩一看就知道是没经验的，浑身肌肉都僵硬地紧绷着，双下巴都出现了（我是魔鬼吗）。Tony伸出舌头，一遍一遍耐心地勾勒着男孩的唇形，却让Peter更加不知所措。  
“嘿，kid，放松。”  
Tony只能停下，安抚性的亲亲他的嘴角，重新吻上男孩的嘴唇后，男孩变了个人似的，讨好似的自己伸出小舌头来勾他的。Tony体内升起一股邪火，伸出舌头去与Peter的交缠，一边还挂过他口腔里的每个角落，侵占性地向Peter体内每个细胞宣告，你们是属于我的。  
直到男孩快要喘不过气，Tony才放过Peter，与Peter额头相抵。  
Peter看着他们的双唇之间拉出的透明的线，有些色情，不过是Mr. Stark我就好喜欢，小孩认真地想着。  
“Kid，我可以……”  
“可以的，Mr. Stark，只要是Mr. Strk，什么都可以的。”不等Tony说完，Peter就打断了他，怕他反悔似的。  
Tony愣了一秒，反应过来后开心地笑了。  
Peter抱着他的脸亲，学着以前看过的片子里那样，到处亲，一会儿亲亲Tony的脖子，一会儿咬咬Tony的耳垂。  
热情的小孩让Tony再也忍不住了，一把把小孩摔在床上，有些粗暴地脱下他的衣物。  
突如其来的暴露让男孩有些无所适从，乳头受冷充血挺立起来。  
Tony恶劣用指尖在乳尖上打转，引得Peter一阵阵的战栗：“M...Mr. Stark，不要，快停下来，好……好奇怪……”  
“停下来？Kid，为什么要停下来？你不想变成我的吗？”  
Tony俯下身去，舔舐着另一个乳头。Peter好像能敏感地感觉到Tony的舌苔，有些刺刺的，舔着他的乳头有种说不出的感觉，身下一直涌出的热流，他知道那是什么。好想要Mr. Stark，他心里想着。  
“Mr. Stark……您能不能……”Peter没再说下去了，他有些害羞，在喜欢的人面前，他说不出“快点进来操他”这种话。  
Tony显然是明白了他的下文是什么。他的余光也能看到Peter的阴茎已经硬了。  
“再等等，kid，你是第一次，我怕伤到你。我先帮帮你，好吗？”  
说着，Tony用力地吻了吻Peter，然后俯下身去，跪趴在Peter腿间。Peter的阴茎就在他的眼前，他能感觉到他的热度，甚至能感觉到上面血管的跳动。  
Tony亲了亲尖端。Peter惊地差点跳起来，马眼分泌出许多汁液。  
Tony张开嘴巴，含住Peter的肉棒，模仿性交的样子上下吞吐，还照顾着末端的两个囊袋。Peter从未经历过这些，不过他也从学校里女生课后的讨论中知道，男人，如果太快射出来，是要被嘲笑的。不过真的好舒服，我……我快要忍不住了，Peter想。  
Peter舒服地哼哼唧唧的，听得Tony心里痒痒的，只想快点用自己的肉棒把Peter操的这么舒服。  
最终，Peter还是没能坚持很久，射在了Tony嘴里。Tony把口中的精液吐出来，把Peter翻了过来，抹在后穴上润滑，附身咬着Peter的耳朵说：“你好甜。”成功把Peter羞得把脸埋进枕头后，得意得开始脱衣服。  
Tony发誓，自己从来没有哪一刻像现在这样猴急过，给Peter草草做了扩张，就忍不住扶着阴茎，对着Peter的想要进去。  
到底是初经人事的孩子，后庭紧致到只能进去龟头。Peter开始小声啜泣，撒泼打滚地说不要了，让Tony出去，Tony虽然好言好语地哄着，额头上却也急出了一头汗，不由得也觉得好想。自己真是败在这孩子身上了。  
“乖，Peter，放松，放松，对，就是这样，马上就不痛了，马上你就会很舒服了。”Tony耐心地引导着。  
待肉棒进去大半，Tony停了下来让Peter缓了缓，很快又开始轻轻浅浅地抽插。Peter克服了最初的疼痛，开始觉得小穴深处痒的厉害，不满地嘟了嘟嘴，手搭在Tony的手臂上，轻轻推了推：“你……你快些。”  
Tony笑了笑：“一会儿就是跟我求饶我也不会饶了你了。”说着加快了动作，一时间戳到一个点，Peter美好的脖颈倏地扬起，身子软了下去，Tony坏笑，一边俯下身子，胸膛贴着Peter的后背，咬住Peter敏感的耳垂，坏坏地朝耳蜗里吹气，“是这里吗，kid？”一边集中火力顶弄着Peter的前列腺。  
“别……恩……别……别弄那里……哈……”很快Peter就被快感和冲撞弄得一路完整的话都说不出来，只剩零碎的字词，等着Tony将它们拼凑起来，不过Tony可不想理睬。  
“Kid，好孩子不会口是心非哦！你看你明明很喜欢，你的小穴正吧唧着嘴让我更快点呢！”  
“M...哈……Mr. Stark……哼……你好坏……”Peter彻底把脸埋到枕头里。  
“出来，别闷坏了。”Tony把他的脸从枕头里托出来，猛烈地吻，一只手把住Peter的腰窝，一只手绕到Peter身前套弄他的阴茎。  
前后的双重快感弄得Peter有些受不了，没忍住又在Tony手中射了一次。  
后穴因为感受到快感而不规律地收缩着，紧致的后穴险些把Tony夹射了。还好我阅人无数，Tony心想。  
Peter有气无力地趴在床上，眼白上翻，口水顺着嘴角流下来。  
“Kid,这才刚开始呢！”Tony大力抽插了几十下后，最终释放在了Peter体内。  
“辛苦了。”Tony趴在Peter身上，抱住他，翻了个九十度，两人一起侧躺在床上。


End file.
